You Who Came From Galaxy
by sicafiramin
Summary: Cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang mengidap Narkolepsi, sahabatnya Baekhyun, dan tetangga baru yang datang dari Galaxy. Kalau Democritus mengemukakan bahwa pita kabut putih di langit malam hari dikenal sebagai galaxy. Maka Kyungsoo mengenalnya sebagai Kris Wu. "Kau tahu kan kalau cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil?" /YAOI/KrisxKyungsoo/CHAP3UP!
1. Chapter 1

**You Who Came From Galaxy**

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari mukanya Kris(?) dan dramanya Kim SooHyun You Who Came From The Star.

Ceritanya beda, karena ff ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dan teman saya.

.

**Kris x Kyungsoo**

.

**YAOI**

.

**KrisSoo**

.

. Don't like crack couple? Don't read ok.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahunan tengah tertidur pulas di kursi taman Universitas terbaik di Korea. Headset yang ia gunakan merosot, kancing jaket yang ia kenakan pun terlepas dua buah. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku tentang rasi bintang di luar angkasa. Pada awalnya, beberapa orang bertanya-tanya kenapa anak itu selalu tertidur seperti orang mati. Kenapa ia selalu terlihat berlari menuju lantai 6 di jam-jam kuliah? Kenapa?

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, mahasiwa semester satu jurusan Ilmu Astronomi di Universitas _Jeguk_. Ia dikenal ramah, baik, sopan dan pintar. Tapi ia juga dikenal sebagai tukang tidur, _sleepaholic, sleepyhead_ dan berbagai sebutan lain mengenai penyakit _Narkolepsi_ yang ia derita. Ia mudah tertidur, tidak tahu tempat, tidak mengenal waktu. Tidak hanya saat ia mengantuk saja, ia bisa langsung tidur seperti orang pingsan. Di kelas, di toilet, di kantin, di jalan, dimanapun ia bisa saja tertidur.

.

.

Kyungsoo memiliki seorang sahabat. Ia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berada di Jurusan Arstitektur, berarti masih satu fakultas dengan Kyungsoo. Menjadi sahabat seorang tukang tidur seperti Kyungsoo selama 5 tahun tidaklah mudah. Banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Contohnya, mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke tempat yang lebih layak untuk tidur. Membangunkan Kyungsoo ketika dosen atau guru masuk kelas.

Baekhyun selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Di tengah perceraian kedua orangtua Kyungsoo, hanya Baekhyun yang mampu menenangkan lahir batin Kyungsoo. Disaat Kyungsoo kesepian Baekhyun selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo miliki, hanya Baekhyun tempatnya menjadi sandaran.

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah." Suara lembut itu mengelus rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bangun, _syndrome_ kelelahan yang ia miliki sudah akut. Baekhyun menatap wajah malaikat itu dengan seksama. Begitu putih, begitu suci. Seperti bayi tanpa dosa, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menyukai pada pandangan pertama.

1 jam kemudian

Kyungsoo masih berada di alam mimpinya. Dimana ia terbang menembus awan, melambaikan tangan kepada semua keluarga dan teman-temannya. Seolah semua beban yang melekat di tubuhnya menghilang. Jika bermimpi rasa sakit di tubuh menghilang begitu saja, semua terasa begitu normal, semua terasa begitu ringan. Kyungsoo ingin terus berada di alam mimpi.

"Hmm.. ada apa?" Kyungsoo terbangun. Ia melirik kesekitarnya, tidak ada Baekhyun disini. Ah pasti ia sudah masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo jadi harus menunggu Baekhyun disini. Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat seorang laki-laki menatapnya sambil memegang pensil dan kertas.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Orang itu sepertinya sedang menggambar dirinya diam-diam. Kyungsoo menghampiri orang itu. "Kau menggambarku saat sedang tidur?" Kyungsoo melirik hasil karya si laki-laki pemilik rambut pirang itu.

"Seharusnya kau meminta ijinku dahulu! Itu tidak sopan tahu!" bentak Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu diam mematung memandang punggung mungil itu menjauh.

_YWCFG_

"Badanku rasanya semakin hari semakin sakit." Kyungsoo bersandar di bahu Baekhyun, mereka sedang menunggu bus datang.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau kurang makan sayur. Lain kali kita membuat sayur bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Kyungsoo. "Lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan masakanmu kalau kau tiba-tiba tertidur di dapur di tengah kompor menyala? Huh?"

"_Arraseo_ Baekhyun-ah hahaha. Mau ke _kost_-an ku kapan?"

"Mungkin nanti malam, aku ada observasi setelah ini."

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu."

"Sipp!" lalu mereka melakukan toast bersama sebelum bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba.

Baru saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertidur dengan badan yang sebegitu lemasnya.

_Seperti biasa_. Batin Baekhyun.

Ia menyenderkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya agar Kyungsoo dapat tertidur dengan nyaman.

.

.

Untung saja Baekhyun mau dengan senang hati membangunkan Kyungsoo kalau sudah sampai. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang _Kost-an_, tempat ini sudah ditempati Kyungsoo semenjak ia kuliah. Awalnya ia tidak akan menyewa kamar disini. Tetapi, ia sudah tidak betah berada dirumah besarnya sendirian. Semenjak orangtuanya bercerai, Kyungsoo lebih suka tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini ada 20 kamar, dimana kamar Kyungsoo terletak di nomor 12.

Disini Ia memiliki banyak teman, walau beberapa dari mereka kadang jarang berada di kamar. Rata-rata penghuni tempat ini adalah anak-anak semester 5 yang sibuk bulak-balik kampus untuk bimbingan skripsi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang terbilang bocah disini.

"Eh, tumben pulang jam segini?" Jongdae teman kamar nomor 11 Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Iya, hari ini hanya 1 satu mata kuliah." Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongdae. "Kau mau pindahan _Hyung_?" tanyanya. Tetapi benda-benda itu terlihat bukan seperti barang-barang milik Jongdae.

"Tidak. Ini barang penghuni baru. Sepertinya dia dari luar negeri, entah luar kota. Sebentar lagi ia datang kemari bersama ibu _Kos_t— Ah itu dia!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi, berambut pirang, baju kemeja rapi dan sepatu yang begitu mengkilat. Ia mengenalnya, dia laki-laki di kampusnya. Orang yang dengan tidak sopan melukis dirinya saat sedang tidur.

Kyungsoo sempat heran memang disini masih ada kamar kosong? Dan ia ingat kalau Minhyuk sudah pindah satu minggu lalu. Otomatis kamar no. 13 kosong. Jadi, laki-laki itu yang akan menempati kamar di sebelahnya?

"Halo Kyungsoo, halo Jongdae. Kita kedatangan penghuni baru. Ia akan mengisi kamar kosong mulai saat ini." Kata si Ibu pemilik tempat ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada laki-laki itu. Tetapi, lelaki itu tidak membalasnya. Hanya wajah sombong dan angkuh yang ia tampak-kan. Apa ia masih marah pada Kyungsoo?

"Hai, namaku Kris." Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara berat dari lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini. Dan jika dilihat dengan seksama, warna mata Kris berwarna _dark grey. _

"Yap, namaku Jongdae dan ini Kyungsoo. Kita bersebelahan rupanya. Anak-anak yang lain belum pulang kuliah sepertinya. Semoga betah disini ya." Kata Jongdae. Kris mengangguk, sebelumnya ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya. Kyungsoo membuang muka lalu membungkuk untuk segera masuk kekamarnya.

"Jongdae, bantu dia bereskan barang-barangnya." Perintah si ibu

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Kris menolak tetapi Jongdae sudah mengangkat beberapa dus milik Kris.

"Jangan begitu. Ayo aku bantu."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Kyungsoo melepas sepatu, melempar tas, dan melepas jaketnya. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera mencuci muka. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu? bahkan kamar mereka bersebelahan. Ia sudah membentaknya dengan tidak sopan, Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi sih?" Kyungsoo mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia duduk di meja belajarnya lalu mengambil _stick note _berbentuk bintang. Ia menulis sesuatu disana sebelum mengantungnya di sudut jendela.

'_Tetangga baru'_

Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan menulis hal-hal yang menarik di kertas tipis berbentuk bintang lalu menggantungnya di dekat jendela. Semakin banyak, bentuknya menjadi seperti tirai. Seperti anak perempuan memang, tapi Kyungsoo lebih suka melakukan hal itu daripada harus menulis diary atau semacamnya.

Ia membuka laptop lalu mulai menerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Kuliah dijurusan ilmu astronomi memang tidak mudah. Walaupun ia menyukai bintang dan mekanika langit, Kyungsoo harus bertarung dengan fisika dan matematika.

"Simulasi-simulasi numerik ini menyebalkan sekali!" Kyungsoo mengambil buku mengenai _politrop_ untuk mengetahui perilaku-perilaku bintang. Ia lebih menyukai membaca daripada menghitung. Walau pada dasarnya perilaku bintang tersebut peredarannya dihitung dengan rumus matematika.

'Tok-tok'

Kyungsoo mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

'Tok-tok'

"Iyaaa tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu untuk si pengganggu 'acara belajar' nya. Ia harus belajar, karena tadi ia tertidur saat kuliah berlangsung.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat si jangkung di hadapannya.

"Hai." Sapanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih terkejut untuk sekedar membalas sapaan Kris. Baru saja ia melupakan laki-laki itu 20 menit yang lalu, sekarang sudah bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit dingin.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Bohong sekali, padahal ia sedang sibuk menghitung pergerakan bintang dan mata angin. "Apa aku menganggu?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng padahal baru saja ia mengumpat tentang si pengetuk pintu sebagai pengganggu.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Mau meminta maaf."

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tak tahu. "Oh! Yang tadi siang ya?" haha, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku sudah membentakmu. Maaf."

"Aku yang sudah tidak sopan. Habisnya kau begitu manis seperti anak-anak. Aku jadi menggambarmu tanpa ijin. Maaf."

Kyungsoo _blushing_ , dan malah tersenyum.

"A-aku maafkan." Kyungsoo merasa malu berbicara pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Dilihat-lihat Kris manis juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kris pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir saja menampar dirinya sendiri mengatai Kris manis.

"Ha!" Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, hanya begitu saja? Kris pergi begitu saja? Sungguh, anak itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Sudah menganggunya yang sedang sibuk, dan sekarang malah pergi begitu saja. Harusnya Kris diberikan soal kalkulus agar ia muntah dan tahu rasa.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu, lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. _'setidaknya ia sudah meminta maaf kan?' _batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Hahaha, sepertinya laki-laki itu menyukaimu Kyung!" Ujar Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan beberapa potongan wortel.

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Dia memang tabiatnya tidak sopan."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa laki-laki itu." Baekhyun menuangkan sayur bayam kedalam mangkok.

"Dia lumayan lah, kau mau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa sosok orang yang membuat sahabatnya ini menggerutu sepanjang acara memasak. "Berikan sayur ini padanya. Bilang saja dariku." Kyungsoo menunjuk sayur bayam buatan Baekhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Iya, kau bilang mau melihatnya kan? Dia di kamar sebelah." Kyungsoo mencuci tangan lalu duduk di kursi.

"Maksudmu? Aku harus ber-alasan memberikan sayur ini demi melihat orang itu? oh ayolah, seperti tidak ada hari esok saja." Gerutu Baekhyun, namun hanya dengkuran yang ia dengan sebagai balasan. Sial, Kyungsoo malah tertidur.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Kyungsoo. Memberikan semangkuk sayur pada orang di sebelah, lalu pergi. Baiklah, Baekhyun entah kenapa tertarik dan penasaran dengan sosok yang diceritakan Kyungsoo.

"Permisi." Baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu si orang yang kata Kyungsoo menyebalkan itu. Belum ada jawaban Baekhyun mengulangnya hingga tingga kali. Dan pintu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok tampan, berambut pirang, bermata abu, memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Hampir saja Baekhyun menumpahkan semua isi sayur yang ia bawa saat ini.

"Ya?" Tanya Kris. Benar seperti kata Kyungsoo. Suaranya berat, dan berkharisma. Kata berkharisma itu Baekhyun yang menambahkan, versi Kyungsoo suara berat dan menyeramkan.

"Umm.. ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan benda yang sudah ia pegang dari tadi.

"Itu apa? Kau siapa?" Tanya Kris. Bodohnya Baekhyun, langsung menyerahkan semangkok sayur begitu saja.

"I-ini sayur, Kyungsoo tetangga sebelahmu memberikan ini untukmu." Jawab Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menerimanya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo yang di kamar 12? Baiklah, katakan terimakasih padanya. Dan kau.."

"Namaku Baekhyun."

"Oh iya, terimakasih Baekhyun-ah." Kris tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengucapkan permisi untuk segera kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang sombong, tidak sopan dan menyebalkan? Ia laki-laki yang ramah tahu!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Percuma saja, Kyungsoo akan sulit bangun kalau seperti ini.

.

_YWCFG_

.

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari, dimana ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Dan ia terkejut saat mengingat ia meniggalkan Baekhyun semalam. Baekhyun pasti sudah pulang. Kyungsoo meraih secarik kertas yang ditempel di lampu tidur sebelah kasurnya.

_'Jangan lupa sayurnya dimakan. Aku pulang dulu ya. Dan tugas kalkulus mu sudah aku kerjakan. Jangan terlambat kuliah! ^o^'_

Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja memiliki teman sebaik Baekhyun.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap pergi ke kampus, tidak lupa sarapan sayur buatan dirinya dan sahabatnya tadi malam. Ia keluar kamar dan melirik mentari yang sudah menerangi paginya saat ini.

"Matahari adalah bintang diantara 200 miliar bintang. Aku harus berterimakasih pada bintang yang satu ini." Gumam Kyungsoo. Sebelum ia meneruskan langkahnya, ia melihat Kris sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Menggendong tas berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas putih. Ia menyimpulkan kalau Kris adalah seorang pelukis.

"_Good morning._" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar lelaki itu menyapanya.

"_Mo-morning._" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih sayur yang kemarin. Agak asin, tapi aku menikmatinya." Kyungsoo menekuk alisnya tidak mengerti. Astaga, ia baru ingat kalau ia menyuruh Baekhyun memberikan sayur yang mereka buat untuk Kris. Astaga, astaga.

"Sama-sama." Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan Kris. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa malu kalau bertemu dengan Kris. Ia berharap hari ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kris lagi.

Sayang sekali, harapannya pupus. Ia bertemu dengan Kris di dalam bus. Kyungsoo ragu untuk menyapa, ia ingin pura-pura tidak mengenal tapi Kris malah berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kuliah di Jeguk?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jurusan?"

"Ilmu astronomi. Kau sendiri?"

"Seni rupa. Semester berapa?"

"Pertama. Kau?"

"Semester 3. Aku satu tahun diatasmu."

"Ya. Apa perlu aku memanggilmu _Hyung_?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Terserah."

Kyungsoo menatap Kris tidak suka. Kenapa harus ada orang yang sangat tidak ramah seperti itu padanya? Kris bahkan turun dari bus tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya.

.

.

"Kau melewatkan mata kuliah professor Kim?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya memajukan bibirnya. "Astaga, kau bisa mendapat nilai E tau!"

"Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tertidur. Dan sudah kubilang kan, badanku semakin hari semakin sakit. Apalagi kalau aku banyak berfikir, rasanya mau mati saja."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

"Sudah, syukurlah aku hanya di beri _assignment_. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi."

"Syukurlah. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelah kamarmu…"

"Oh, si Kris? Dia ternyata satu Universitas dengan kita. Dia jurusan seni rupa."

"Oh namanya Kris? Benarkah? Pantas saja wajahnya begitu berseni haha. Pahatan tuhan yang sempurna. Apalagi dia sangat baik, ramah, murah seny—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Itu barusan,"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang baik, ramah—"

"Benar, dia memang seperti itu. Dia sangat baik, tidak seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku." Kyungsoo kembali bingung.

"Yang benar saja? Dia sangat sombong, angkuh, dan menyebalkan!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi, membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya Kyungsoo sayang, coba kau dekati. Dia ramah kok. Mungkin kau melihat dia dari sudut yang salah."

"Perasaan semua sudut sama saja. Dia memang menyebalkan."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Haha, kau ini lucu sekali. Sudahlah jangan cemberut seperti itu. Awas saja kalau kau suka padanya."

Kini Kyungsoo yang tertawa. "Hahaha. Dia bukan tipeku! Kau tahu sendiri kan tipeku itu—"

"_Yes, I know! _ Tipemu itu _Patrick star._"

"BUKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Baekhyun tertawa semakin terbahak. Astaga Kyungsoo memang seperti anak-anak.

"Neilamstrong?"

"Dia pencinta bulan, bukan bintang!"

"Sama saja perasaan."

"Berbeda!"

"Iya-iya hahaha."

.

.

Handphone milik Kyungsoo terus berbunyi, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus terbangun. Ia memandang sebal saat melihat nama 'ibu' di layar. Dan klik Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat.

Kyungsoo menyerah, panggilan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Hingga ia menyerah dan terpaksa mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Kyungsoo?" terdengar suara serak seorang wanita di sebrang sana. Kyungsoo hanya membuang napas kesal mendengarnya.

"Iya."

"Ya tuhan Kyungsoo, kau kemana saja nak? Ini ibu nak, ini ibu." Si Ibu menangis, namun ekspresi Kyungsoo masih tetap sama.

"Iya aku tahu. Ada apa bu? Kalau tidak penting aku tutup telponnya."

"Tunggu! Kyungsoo, sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Ayo pulang, ibu menunggumu dirumah. Kau tidak kasihan pada ibu? hiks." Kyungsoo ingin menangis mendengar ibunya menangis. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin pulang, ia juga merindukan ibunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berada satu rumah dengan ayah tiri yang sangat Kyungsoo tidak sukai.

"Belum sekarang bu, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kapan nak? ibu jemput ya. Mau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, air mata jatuh begitu saja. "Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang nanti. Kita bisa bertemu di kampus kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu."

"Iya sayang, nanti kalau ibu tidak sibuk ibu akan menemuimu di kampus. Bagaimana kabarmu? Satu bulan kau menghilang, tidak ada kabar ibu jadi khawatir. Obatnya selalu kau minum?"

Kyungsoo memandang miris obat di atas meja yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

"Baik bu, bagaimana kabar ibu? Maaf ya Kyungsoo membuat ibu khawatir. Obat? Tentu saja, aku bahkan jarang tertidur sekarang. Haha" Kyungsoo berbohong, ia hanya menangis di tengah tawa.

"Oh, syukurlah. Ibu juga baik. Kalau begitu nanti ibu hubungi lagi ya."

"Iya."

"Selamat malam sayang."

"Malam."

Kyungsoo menangis, ia menatap foto keluarganya yang di tempel di dinding kamar. Andai saja mereka tidak bercerai, Kyungsoo pasti sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Ia dengan ibunya pasti sedang menunggu ayah pulang sambil menonton drama.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, lalu ia keluar kamar dan berjalan ke lantai atas. Bangunan ini terdiri dari 3 lantai. Kamar Kyungsoo berada di lantai 2. Kyungsoo termenung duduk sendiri di lantai atas, memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Kris sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan kamera SLR menggantung di lehernya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey kenapa kau jadi galak begitu?"

"Aku tidak galak. Hanya sedang malas berbicara."

"Sepertinya kau sedang apa masalah."

"Jangan sok tau ya."

"Hanya mengira-ngira." Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang melihat bintang?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Haha, baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Tadi siang kau begitu baik dan sekarang kau begitu dingin. Kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf."

"Dan aku baru pertama kali bertemu orang sepertimu. Tadi siang kau begitu dingin dan sekarang kau begitu cerewet. Lupakan masalah kemarin, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan sekarang aku bertanya. Kau mau apa kemari?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"YAK!"

"Hahaha." Kris tertawa sementara Kyungsoo memukuli bahu milik Kris. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali."

"Diamlah."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku kemari ingin menggambil gambar bintang dilangit."

Mendengar bintang Kyungsoo langsung tertarik. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya saja, bintang terlihat sangat indah kan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Kau betah tinggal disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Lumayan. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus."

"Memang kau asalnya dari mana?"

"Aku bukan dari bumi."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. Kyungsoo rasa Kris terlalu banyak meminum _alcohol _kadar tinggi.

"Biar kutebak! Kau dari luar negeri yah? Dari Amerika?"

"Bukan."

"Dari China?"

"Bukan juga."

"Dari Autralia?"

"Kubilang aku bukan dari bumi." Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kyungsoo membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh pelan.

"Terus darimana? Dari bulan? Dari mars? Jadi kau alien?"

"Dari sana." Kris menunjuk langit dimana bintang-bintang menerangi malam mereka berdua. "Dari galaksi."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menatap Kris dari atas kebawah. Oke, ia tampan dan sempurna. Apalagi saat ini ia mengenakan hoodie biru tua. Apa cahaya bulan meningkat? Kenapa ia merasa Kris bersinar sekali malam ini. Semakin ia memandang Kris, dadanya berdegup kencang dan jantungnya terasa mau lepas.

Kalau Democritus mengemukakan bahwa pita kabut putih di langit malam hari dikenal sebagai galaxy. Maka Kyungsoo mengenalnya sebagai Kris Wu.

"Kau melamun?" Kris memandang Kyungsoo sangat dekat, membuat Kyungsoo harus bergerak mundur ke belakang.

"Sialan! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau melamun tadi."

"Tidak. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar saja, disini dingin. Lanjutkan acara memotret bintangnya. Selamat malam." Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan untuk turun. Baru saja Kris akan mengikutinya, Kyungsoo sudah ambruk.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?" Kris segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang ambruk dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Hey, kau kenap-" lalu terdengar suara dengkuran Kyungsoo.

"Hee? Kau tertidur? Ditempat seperti ini? Dan dengan kondisi sedang berjalan?" Kris terheran dan terpaksa dia membopong Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

'Dia ringan sekali… dilihat dari dekat wajahnya mulus sekali, bibirnya seksi, dia manis.' Raut wajah Kris menjadi semakin lembut saat memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dan seulas senyum manis terlihat pada wajahnya.

"God! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan lalu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Kris menidurkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya lalu tersenyum lagi dan tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Good night" ucapnya pelan. Kris beranjak dan berjalan pergi, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu memegang lengannya.

"Ngghhh…. Jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris.

"Wae?" Kris menoleh dan tersenyum lagi. Kyungsoo masih terlelap. "Dia mengigau."

.

.

.

"Hooaaammmm~~ badanku pegal." Kyungsoo meregangkan badannya saat sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamarnya. "Ngg? Tangan siapa ini?" Kyungsoo melihat ada tangan diatas selimutnya dan ia melirik ke sebelah kasurnya, "Mworago? Kris?" Kyungsoo berteriak. Ia mendorong Kris hingga pemuda itu terbangun.

"Wae? Wae? Ada apa?" Kris terbangun dan panik.

"Ka-kau mengapa ada dikamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga kebawah. Kris masih memakai baju.

"Aku? Ah, aku tertidur dikamarmu." Kris menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo sudah menendang-nendang kecil badan Kris yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran saat menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Karna kau yang memintanya."

"Aku? Kapan aku memintanya?"

"Saat kau tiba-tiba saja tertidur diatap dan aku membawamu kesini dan menidurkanmu lalu kau menarik tanganku dan bilang jangan pergi." Jelas Kris dengan kesal.

"M-mwo? Aku tidak…" Kris membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya.

"Kau berisik! Aku mau pulang ke kamarku" Kris bangun lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aish kapan aku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian bersiap untuk pergi kuliah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di taman kampusnya dan sesekali menarik nafas dalam, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyitkan alis, melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dan orang yang terlihat asing baginya. "Itu… bukankah itu Baekhyun? Sedang apa dia? Dan siapa laki-laki tua yang sedang bersamanya?" Kyungsoo masih memandang Baekhyun dari jauh.

"Hey!" Kris menepuk bahu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo~ kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Sedang apa kau? Jangan-jangan kau sedang memata-matai orang?!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Kau sendiri sedang apa? Tidak ada kerjaan sekali mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo meggerutu sebal.

"Suka-suka aku mau apa, bukan urusanmu."

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Bye~" Kyungsoo berjalan kembali, dan seperti biasa ia menuju _rooftop_ kampusnya. Kris hanya menatapnya dari jauh dan diam-diam mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju atap kampus. Kris tersenyum lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Kurasa hari ini akan tetap cerah, syukurlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan memasangkan teleskop yang selalu dia tinggalkan diatap kampus.

"Hmmm… Mengapa hari Baekhyun tidak menemuiku seperti biasa ya?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat lagi kepada Baekhyun. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Kyungsoo melanjutkan melihat bintang lagi.

.

.

.

Kris berniat untuk melihat Kyungsoo, takut-takut ia masih ada di atap, dan benar saja sosok itu masih berada disana bersama dengan teleskopnya yang sedang dia peluk.

'_Hmm… dia masih disini rupanya, padahal ini sudah sore.'_

"Hey! Mengapa kau peluk teleskopnya seperti itu?" Kris menghampiri Kyungsoo dan hendak mengejeknya lagi. Namun tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Kris menghampirinya lebih dekat dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hey.. Hey… Apa kau tertidur lagi?" Kris menggoyangkan badan Kyungsoo.

'BRUK'

Badan Kyungsoo terhempas ditangan Kris, membuat Kris kaget.

"Kyungsoo-ah bangun!" Kris membangunkan Kyungsoo dan tak sengaja memegang leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau demam! Aish…." Kris menggotong Kyungsoo kebawah dan mencari _taxi_ lalu segera ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Semenjak Kris mengenal Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu, memang ada yang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Tidak sekali dua kali Kris menemukan Kyungsoo dalam kondisi tertidur dan tertidur, maka dari itu ia tertarik untuk menjadikannya objek karyanya.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Kris saat pria paruh baya berbaju putih keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Apakah anda relasinya?" dokter tersubut malah balik bertanya.

"Saya temannya dikampus dan kebetulan kami satu kosan." Jawab Kris sambil memangguk dan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Terdengar helaan nafas kecil dari sang dokter, "Sebenarnya pasien menderita narkolepsi yang menyebabkan dia sangat mudah untuk tertidur."

"A-apa itu termasuk penyakit yang serius?" raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi serius.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Kris, "Tergantung pada individu masing-masing, bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba tertidur ditengah jalan atau tertidur hingga jatuh ke jurang?" Dokter tersebut tertawa kecil, mungkin ia ingin bercanda kemudian menyuruh Kris untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Kris mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang diinfus. Kris duduk disebelah tempat tidur dan tersenyum simpul. Tanpa ia sadari dia semakin lekat memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang manis.

"Kau manis tapi begitu rapuh, aku seperti ingin melindungimu" Kris mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Baru saja Kris mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan, laki-laki itu membuka matanya pelan dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Kris dihadapannya.

"Se-sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap curiga pada Kris yang ketahuan mengelus pipinya.

"A-aniya, aku hanya menyingkirkan lalat dari wajahmu" elak Kris yang kemudian membuang muka.

"Bohong, mana ada lalat yang seenaknya singgah diwajahku yang mulus ini!" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Kris sinis.

Kris terkekeh "Kau sewot sekali. Bagaimana kondisi badanmu? Apa masih demam?" Tanya Kris dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di jidat Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku? Demam? Sejak kapan? Lagipula aku ada dimana ini?" Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang asing baginya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, tadi kau tertidur di atap kampus dan kau demam jadi kubawa kau ke rumah sakit. Berterima kasihlah." jelas kris dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu malu.

"Be-benarkah? A-ah, kalau begitu te-terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu telah memarahi Kris saat dia terbangun.

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik kau makan dulu." Kris kemudian membawa makanan yang telah disiapkan suster diatas meja dan kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak lapar."

"Bohong, bagaimana kau tidak lapar? Seharian ini kau tertidur. Cepatlah makan! Dasar tukang tidur!" Kris mengambil semangkuk bubur dan sendok. "Aaaa~~" Kris mengambil sesuap bubur dan akan menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"A-aku bisa sendiri!" Kyungsoo merebut semangkuk bubur dan sendok dari tangan Kris.

"Kkk~~ baiklah." Kris terkekeh dan tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Kyngsoo, "Ehm, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, aku juga mau makan." Kris beranjak dari duduknya, namun Kyungsoo menarik bajunya.

"Ka-kau nanti kembali lagi kesini kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut. Tiba-tiba saja merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kris, dan tidak ingin Kris pergi begitu saja. Padahal Kris bukan siapa-siapa nya dia.

"Wae? Kau mau aku datang lagi? Kukira kau membenciku?" goda Kris.

"I-itu, hanya saja aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah sakit." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya.

Kris tersenyum, "Aku akan kesini lagi setelah makan, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku keluar dulu, bye~" Kris keluar dari kamar rumah sakit dan pergi mencari makan.

"Mengapa dia menjadi baik begini?" Kyungsoo memakan buburnya sambil memikirkan Kris yang menjadi begitu baik kepadanya hari ini. "Andai dia selalu baik seperti ini kepadaku. Andai dia selalu disisiku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan wajahnya memerah, "Aigoo, apa yang aku pikirkan." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan buburnya dengan lahap.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo selesai, Handphone miliknya yang berada di meja bergetar.

'Drrttt… Drrrttt….'

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat telpon dari 'Ibunya'

"Halo? Ne Ibu? Hmmm aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja aku selalu meminum obat. Hmmm… ne arraseo." Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ehm, apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris dari ambang pintu dengan kantong plastik ditangannya.

"Ah aniya, bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar datang lagi."

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit sendirian." Kris menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk lagi di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Ini untukmu!" Kris memberikan satu karton kecil susu kedelai untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kris." Kyungsoo menerima susu kedelai itu dan meminumnya.

"Hmmmm" jawab Kris simple. Kris kemudian menyalakan tv dan meminum susu juga.

Suasana menjadi hening dan terasa canggung. Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini?

"K-kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya.

"_Why?_ Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Bukan apa-apa. Besok apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Tentu saja, kau hanya demam. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa kau akan menemaniku sampai besok disini?"

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu."

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menatap handphonenya, "Hari ini dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku." Raut wajahnya berubah murung.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun itu siapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, dia yang selama ini selalu ada untukku dan sudah menjadi seperti sahabat, kakak, dan ibuku." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ah, yang waktu itu mengantarkan sayur ke kamarku?"

"Iya, dia begitu baik kan? Biasanya setiap hari dia menjengukku dan menemaniku sesibuk apapun dia." Wajah Kyungsoo muram kembali.

"Dia juga manusia, bisa melupakan hal-hal yang penting karena kesibukannya. Besok saja kau coba hubungi dia."

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk, _'Tadi pagi aku melihat dia dikampus tapi sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, apa dia dosennya? Tapi sepertinya bukan.'_

Pertanyaan tadi pagi bermunculan kembali dipikirannya, lalu ia menarik selimutnya kemudian ikut menonton tv. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kris lalu ia mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'Mengapa Kris menjadi begitu baik? dia memberi perhatian lebih padaku seperti ini'

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Suruh Kris, "Sepertinya tidak perlu kusuruh lagi kkk~~" Kyungsoo sudah tertidur tanpa harus ia suruh. Kris mengelus kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo, "Aku akan menjadi galaksimu dan kau akan menjadi bintangnya." Kemudian Kris mengambil kertas gambar dan pensil di tasnya, ia menggambar sesuatu disana.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan fakultas, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mencari Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menghilang selama seharian dan tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun.

"Ah! Hyunsik-ah!" teriak Baekhyun, laki-laki yang di panggil Hyunsik itu menoleh. Baekhyun melambai dan menghampirinya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Hyunsik

"Kau melihat Kyungsoo? Apa ia sudah pulang? Atau masih di kelasnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Hyunsik menekuk alis lalu memandang Baekhyun. Sepertinya anak itu sudah menunggu Kyungsoo dari siang.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Hyunsik. Baekhyun menatap Hyunsik heran. "Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini."

"_Ne?"_ Baekhyun terkejut. "_Waeyooo?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Kupikir kau tahu, Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit. Tadi surat sakitnya sudah di berikan pada dosen, aku pikir kau orang pertama yang tahu." Kata Hyunsik. Baekhyun menggeleng dan ia mengecek _handphone_, barang kali ada pesan dari Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada.

"Di-dia sakit apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Beritahu aku rumah sakit mana!"

"Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"AH _PPALI!_ BERITAHU AKU!"

.

.

Baekhyun selalu tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, Baekhyun selalu mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu. Baekhyun, selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!" laki-laki sipit itu masuk dan berteriak. Kyungsoo yang saat itu ditemani Kris terkejut melihat Baekhyun dengan napas tersengal-sengal, pakaian berantakan, dan rambut acak-acakan masuk ke dalam kamar dimana ia dirawat. Bahkan Kris ikut terkejut.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo menyahut. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun menangis.

"_Neo michyeseo_? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit? Bahkan kau masuk rumah sakit aku tahu dari orang lain! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? hiks." Baekhyun menangis, sesegukan. Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Mianhae_… aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu."

"_Pabo_!"

"_Ne_?"

"_BAKA_! _PABO_! Kau tidak menganggap aku sahabat lagi eoh?"

"Bukan be-begitu. Hanya saja…"

"_Gwenchana-gwenchana_! Itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku bisa melihatmu sekarang." Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa lega Baekhyun bisa tersenyum lagi, walau pipinya masih basah karena dia menangis seperti anak kecil barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sakit apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"_Aniya_.. aku hanya demam."

"Ah, kau harus menjaga kesehatan Kyungsoo-ah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau disini mereka tidak berdua, ada Kris di sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat pria berambut pirang itu ada disini.

"_Omo_! Ka-kau.."

Kris tersenyum.

"_Ne_… dia Kris, tetanggaku. Ia yang membawaku kemari." Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun balas tersenyum kepada Kris.

"_Gomawo_, sudah membawa sahabatku kemari." Kata Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk "_Gwenchana_, tidak usah khawatir. Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Ah! Syukurlah!" Baekhyun duduk dan mengatur napasnya. Ia baru bisa bernapas dengan baik sekarang.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Kemana saja _eoh_? Kenapa kau begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap Kyungsoo sebal "Aku banyak urusan! Tu-tugasku banyak!"

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_! kau tidak percaya? Mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas? Essai disana-sini! Aku bisa gila! Huh!" Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk lagi. Ia ingin bertanya perihal pria yang ditemui Baekhyun saat itu. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena takut dikira terlalu mencampuri privasi Baekhyun.

"_Yosh_! Sudah ada temanmu, aku mau pulang dulu kalau begitu!" Kris berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Andai Kyungsoo tahu kalau Kris sudah menemaninya 24 jam penuh. Kris bahkan lupa untuk mandi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati _ne_!" kata Kyungsoo. Kris mengangguk, setelah berpamitan ia pun pergi. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memukul bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ah! _WAE_?" Kyungsoo berteriak

"Kenapa kau tidak menahannya? Huh?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya! Ia sudah menolongmu, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya pulang begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan dirinya. Biarkan dia pulang. Lagipula kami tidak begitu akrab seperti kelihatannya."

"Ck~ Kyungsoo-ya.. bersikaplah baik padanya. Kalian bersebelahan, kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padanya."

"_Ah jinjjayo_?" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo lagi. "Yak! _Appo_!"

"Dasar tidak peka!"

"Aissh!"

"Kapan kau akan peka?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang sewot sih?"

"Lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong… Kau sudah memberitahu ibumu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika berubah, dan ia menggeleng.

"Anak macam apa dirimu? Ibumu harus tahu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu Baekhyun-ah! Untuk apa? Lagipula kalau ia tahu, ia pasti akan sangat khawatir. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin menemuinya."

"Huffh, mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya? Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur atau mengatur hidupmu tapi.. ibu tetaplah ibu.. ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

"Aku mau tidur.." Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya, ia memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Aku mau tidur.."

"…."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap bagaimana mata indah itu menutup.

"Aku akan menjagamu Kyungsoo-ya.. aku janji." Baekhyun berbisik, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

_YWCFG_

.

Kyungsoo masih harus di rawat untuk satu hari lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, dan berlari ke atap untuk melihat bintang. Di rumah sakit ia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"_Annyeong_!"

Suara berat itu..

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Kris datang lagi.

"Kau.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya sangat senang karena Kris datang dalam kondisi dirinya yang sedang mati kebosanan. Baekhyun belum pulang kuliah, alhasil ia hanya bisa menonton berita di tv kamar ini.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kemari lagi.."

"Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu."

Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya. Merindukannya? Kris pandai membuat lelucon. Dan Kris sebenarnya senang seklai menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu. Dan berhenti menyentuhku! Aku tidak suka!"

"_Why_?"

"Yang boleh menyentuhku itu Baekhyun! _Arraseo_?" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi, membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

"_Arraseo-arraseo_. Hmm.. apa kalian berpacaran?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia pun tertawa.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin kami berpacaran! Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Kami adalah sahabat selamanya!"

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_! kami bahkan bersahabat sejak SMP hingga sekarang."

"Baekhyun sepertinya sangat menyayangimu."

"Tentu saja, ia saaaaaangat sayang padaku. Dan aku saaaaaaangat sayang padanya. Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami berdua."

Kris mengangguk-ngangguk, ia sangat iri pada persahabatan mereka.

"Ya? Kenapa aku jadi bercerita padamu?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris sebal, dan Kris hanya bisa tertawa melihat tatapan menggemaskan itu.

"_Why_?"

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu baik padaku?"

"_Why_?"

"_Why why why_! Apa yang bisa kau katakan hanya '_why_'?"

"_Why_?"

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Kenapa harus ada orang semacam Kris? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus mengenalnya? Itulah yang ada di benak Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Hahaha, hey kenapa denganmu? Hahahaha" Kris tertawa dan Kyungsoo hanya memukuli kepala Kris dengan kesal. "_Ah! Appo! Appo! Geumanhae_!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Pergi sana! Aku mau menunggu Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo sudah menendang Kris namun Kris tetap tidak mau pergi.

"_Shireoo_!"

"Isshh! Kembalilah ke galaksi! Temui teman-teman alien-alienmu yang lain. _Hush hush_!"

"Ah _shireooo_!"

Dan Kyungsoo menendang Kris lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di balik pintu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Padahal ia sudah berdiri disana lebih dari dua menit yang lalu.

'_**Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Kami adalah sahabat selamanya!'**_

"_Ne_, hanya teman.. kita hanya teman. Selamanya.." gumam Baekhyun pelan dan ia pun berjalan keluar untuk pulang.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai yang namanya mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan hingga larut. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siang demi mengerjakan soal-soal kalkulus ini. Baru saja ia keluar gerbang universitas, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dengan pria yang kemarin. Kyungsoo penasaran, bahkan handphone Baekhyun tidak aktif. Wajar kalau Kyungsoo merasa khawatir. Apalagi ini sudah larut, apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya? Dan siapa pria itu? setahunya itu bukan ayah Baekhyun.

Karena rumah Baekhyun begitu sepi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Percuma saja menunggu Baekhyun sampai besok, anak itu pasti menginap di tempat lain. Mungkin Baekhyun masih bersama pria yang tadi menjemputnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan saat akan memasuki kamarnya. Ini sudah terlalu malam, ia bahkan harus naik gerbang karena sudah terkunci. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni lain tempat ini.

Dengan langkah lelah, ia melempar tas, melepas sepatu dan jaket lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"_na~man mollasseotdeon Something! bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo Must be something! Oooh uooh!"_

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa terbahak saat mendengar suara Kris bernyanyi. Ia yakin kalau Kris sedang mandi karena ia mendengar suara keran dan shower menyala.

Kamar mandi mereka bersebelahan, hanya terbatas dinding tipis tak kedap suara. Karena itu ia bisa mendengar apa yang Kris lakukan di dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau orang seperti Kris adalah manusia dengan kepribadian empat dimensi. Ia bisa menyenangkan dan menyebalkan dalam satu waktu. Bahkan saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan wajah tampan dan dingin Kris bernyanyi lagu _Girl group_ Korea.

"_Nothing! It's something! Stop it~ No, uh~"_

Kyungsoo tertawa, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Baekhyun yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini.

'_Dia pasti sudah gila! Hahaha'_ batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dengan air keran yang menyala.

.

.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau berkunjung kerumahku."

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain kemari. Ini karena Baekhyun yang menolak dan lebih memilih bermain di kost-an Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya merindukan kamarmu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga terkejut saat Kyungsoo menemuinya di hari libur. "Apa ibumu ada?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke Busan menemui nenek. Jadinya aku sendiri disini."

"Ayahmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, entah kenapa ia tidak suka saat Kyungsoo mulai banyak bertanya. Apalagi bertanya perihal 'Ayah'

"Umm.. a-ayah se-sedang ada urusan. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang pulang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Huffhh, aku selalu iri padamu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan tampak begitu harmonis. Hal yang tidak akan bisa aku dapatkan lagi dari keluargaku."

"….." Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia berbicara "Apa kau lapar?"

"_Ne_!"

"Ayo kita buat sesuatu yang enak!"

"_OK_!"

.

.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak ada niatan untuk pergi ke taman kota jam 10 malam. Ia merasa jenuh dengan tugas dan tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali yang menyangkut sedikitpun di kepalanya.

Sudah dua minggu lebih ia pindah kesamping kamarnya Kyungsoo. Jujur saja ia merasa nyaman berada disana. Selain penghuni disana begitu ramah, ia juga senang bisa melihat Kyungsoo setiap hari. Menyapanya setiap pagi, dan mengganggunya hingga Kyungsoo kesal. Ia bahkan tahu jam berapa Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya dan jam berapa Kyungsoo pulang. Anggap saja Kyungsoo menghiburnya secara tidak langsung, karena ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan itu.

—_**Satu minggu sebelumnya—**_

Kris baru saja menyelesaikan maha karyanya yang sudah ia tunda selama satu minggu. Siapa kira melukis adalah hal mudah? Kris akan mengutuk orang yang mengatakan itu.

'Tok tok tok'

Kris terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Siapa yang mendatanginya jam segini? Ia merasa tidak punya teman yang tahu dimana Ia tinggal sekarang.

'Tok tok tok'

Kris masih diam, tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"YA! KRISSEU! BUKA PINTUNYA _PPALI_!"

Kris kenal suara itu, itu suara Kyungsoo si tetangga sebelah. Kris buru-buru berlari dan membuka pintu.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kris kesal. Laki-laki berbadan mungil itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Umm.. _chogi_.."

"Kalau tidak penting aku tutup pintunya. Jadi cepat katakan."

"YAKK!" Kyungsoo menendang kaki Kris membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_WAE_!?" Kris berteriak

"Aku ingin meminjam kamar mandi!" Kyungsoo menunduk

"Kenapa dengan kamar mandi di kamarmu?"

"Ge..gelap. lampunya rusak. He..he..he.."

Kris mendengus sebal. "Tidak mau. Ke kamar no 11 saja sana."

"Jongdae _hyung_ sedang pulang kampung!"

"Kamar di lantai bawah?"

"Aku tidak bisa turun kebawah karena sudah tidak kuat jadi.. PINJAMKAN AKU TOILET MU!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Kris dan berlari masuk kedalam toilet.

"Yayaya! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"AKU BERTERIMA KASIH UNTUK INI!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam Toilet. Kris lagi-lagi menggerutu.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya, Kris langsung berkacak pinggang dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hehe.._gomawo_!" Kyungsoo berniat untuk lari tapi Kris menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah _wae_? Aku kan sudah berterimakasih padamu kan!"

"Ya memang, tapi aku tidak mau kau kembali ke kamar mu." Kris menyeringai. Ia merasa ingin menjaili anak bocah yang satu ini.

"Hah? Kau mau menggunakan kesempatan untuk memperkosaku hah?"

"Apa?" Kris memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah memang benar! Menyingkir! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Ssstt! kenapa kau begitu berisik?" Kris sudah membungkam mulut Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo meronta minta di lepas.

"Hmmmpphh hep-hepashh!"

"Ja-ngan be-risik!"

"LEP—"

'BLAM'

Tiba-tiba lampu padam dan semua gelap.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kris erat dan ia terus berteriak. Kris ingin tertawa, tapi secara tidak langsung ia malah ikut memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kenapa kau berteriak _eoh_? Ini hanya mati lampu biasa."

"Hiksss jangan lepas.. kumohon jangan lepas aku takut! _Jebal_" Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk tubuh Kris begitu erat.

"Ck~ kau laki-laki atau bukan? Gelap saja takut!"

"Hiks.."

"….._Arraseo-arraseo_ tenanglah." Kris mengusap punggung Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu merasa tenang. Sudah cukup tenang akhirnya mereka mencari penerangan. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini.

Kamar, berdua, cahaya lilin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang memucat, matanya sudah menandakan kalau ia kelelahan.

"Aku terlalu banyak berteriak, kepalaku rasanya sakit."

"Salah sendiri."

"….."

"Kenapa takut sekali dengan gelap? Phobia gelap?"

"…."

"Ya! Jangan melamun, aku jadi takut." Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lagi membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Aku takut gelap, aku benci gelap, aku tidak suka. Rasanya aku tertidur walau aku membuka mata."

"Mengenai penyakitmu…."

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Hmm.." Kris mengangguk "Saat itu dokter yang memberitahu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu."

"Apa kau begitu tersiksa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa Kris melihatnya bukan sebagai senyuman tapi sebagai tangisan.

"Rasanya seperti.. melewatkan waktu. Aku tertidur, dan aku terbangun. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, waktu yang aku lewatkan.. aku benci."

"…Kenapa?"

"Kau akan sadar, bahwa waktu itu sangat berharga. Aku tertidur.. dan aku melewatkannya. Aku melewatkan waktu-waktu yang sangat berharga."

Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membawanya kedalam dekapan. Kyungsoo merasa hangat, sakit kepalanya menghilang begitu saja. Ia merasa nyaman bahkan dengan orang semacam Kris.

"Aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dan Kris mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal aku selalu berteriak padamu."

Kris tersenyum "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Apa… kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kris dalam.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"…."

"Lupakan saj—"

Kris mencium Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo, ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh tetangganya yang katanya berasal dari galaksi.

"Ah ma-maaf!" Kris melepas ciuman itu dan langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Kyungsoo masih mematung, rasanya kaku dan waktu seperti terhenti beberapa detik.

Lampu menyala.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus kembali." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"A-ah ya.. se-sebaiknya kau.. kembali. Hah.. Haha kenapa malam ini terasa panas ya? Huffhhh"

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam!"

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali, Kyungsoo terdiam dulu di tempat. Ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Kris.

'Bugh'

Kyungsoo meninju perut Kris kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

"YAKK! Akh! _Appo_.." Kris mengaduh pelan "Sialan!"

Keesokan harinya

"Selamat pagi!" teriak Jongdae pada Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Jongdae baru kembali, terlihat beberapa koper yang ia bawa.

"Ah pagi. Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Yap!" Jongdae pun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya "Aku masuk dulu. Oh iya, tolong suruh Kyungsoo kebawah. Ada paket untuknya!"

"Kyu-kyungsoo? A-aku?"

"Ah cepatlah, aku sudah kebelet." Jongdae menghilang.

Kris mematung. Kyungsoo orang yang ingin ia hindari saat ini.

Baru saja Kris akan mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo sudah membukanya duluan.

Hening..

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Ha-hai!" sapa Kris dan Kyungsoo membalas dengan canggung

"Ekhem ap-apa ada perlu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Jo-jongdae bilang… ada paket untukmu."

"Benarkah? Ah iya!" Kyungsoo berlari ke bawah sementara Kris masih terdiam. Kenapa ia merasa malu bila berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo?

Hari demi hari berlalu, setiap hari mereka bertemu. Bertegur sapa, lalu kembali ke kamar. Tapi di kamar pun tidak nyaman, mereka pun keluar dan bertemu lagi.

"Hai! Kau mau keluar?" Tanya Kris

"I-iya! Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak!"

Dan Kris orang yang paling sering menghindar.

Kembali ke hari sekarang

Kris menghela napas berat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang seperti Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menganggu dirinya lahir batin. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Tidak tidak! Aku hanya merasa ingin melindunginya saja. Itu saja!" gerutu Kris.

Kris pun beranjak dan ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk tak jauh dari kolam taman. Kris mengenalnya, mereka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dalam kondisi Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan bersandar di bahu Baekhyun.

Kris menghampiri mereka, tidak salah kan kalau ia penasaran?

"Hai!" sapa Kris. Baekhyun terkejut tapi ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat ternyata orang yang menyapanya adalah Kris.

"Oh! Kau rupanya. Duduklah."

Kris pun duduk dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di bahu Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama ia tertidur?" Tanya Kris

"Belum. Mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun

"Sudah lama ia.. mengidap Narkolepsi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Semenjak orang tuanya bercerai."

"Oh? Maaf kalau aku jadi ikut campur."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi "Tidak, lagipula… aku percaya padamu."

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'aku tidak mengerti'

"Kyungsoo bercerita tentangmu. Ia bilang kalau kau begitu baik dan tidak pernah mengeluh padanya. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm!" Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku bisa tenang sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku bukan sahabatnya yang baik."

"Eyy, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kyungsoo bilang kalau kau sangat baik padanya, dan ia sangat sayang padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Ia terlalu polos. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa kalian ada masalah? Maksudku.. kau."

"Aku tidak yakin."

Hening..

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Dia.." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang putih. "Cinta pertamaku."

"….."

"Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukaimu!" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Kris merasa Baekhyun manis kalau tersenyum, tapi senyumnya yang ini terasa mengerikan.

"Mungkin karena aku baik padanya."

"Kau tahu kan kalau cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil?"

Kris diam. "Kita hanya akan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi.. aku akan menjadi bukan siapa-siapa untuknya."

"….."

"Perasaanku mengatakan, kalau sebentar lagi… Kyungsoo akan membenciku."

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi "Pinjam _handphone_-mu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah sini, aku pinjam."

Baekhyun pun menyerahkan _Handphone_ miliknya lalu menekan nomor disana.

"Ini nomorku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kurasa kau butuh seseorang untuk bercerita."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hello ^^, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca sama review ff ini.**

**Tetep ikutan jalan ceritanya yah ^^ biar kalian ngerti maksud dari cerita ini entar. aku buat ini sama temen, jd proses nya cepet di banding ff aku lain. maaf juga kalau ada typo, soalnya kita berhubungan di dunia maya(?)**

**sama mau minta doanya guys buat papah aku yg lagi sakit :(**

**mood aku buat nulis ff sedikit rusak. maaf ya :(**

**btw, makasih yaaa. maaf belum bisa balesin satu2 **

**LOVE :***


End file.
